User talk:Leader of the Jahai Rats
Dude! Your userpage is realy weird in FF and very weird in IE for me. Did you chagne anything recently? RT | Talk 19:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Methinks it is when we moved to Wikia. A lot of pages got screwn over when that happened. Like Marco's, wich I fixed, yay :P he thought I was good with 'Wikicoding >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) "Wings" Hey what do you wish to copy? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 16:39, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Ye, in some way or another. - [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 16:58, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::What do you wish to copy tho? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 20:16, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::The sign if you visit thing.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 03:42, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::::Go fo it, can i be first to sign? or 2nd if you sign?. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 04:15, 27 February 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] Can you please add a little not under the sign part like ''(credits to [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] for the idea of a guest book) because i havnt seen anyone with the idea yet, and alos you are ment to give credit to people when you get things from them. : [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:01, 28 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Template:Weirdo has just been deleted, please use the Project:Sandbox for testing ;) --Xasxas256 08:14, 23 December 2006 (CST) oh, sorry. Leader of the Jahai Rats 17:15, 24 December 2006 (CST) Images We have all the images, check the name on them. jpg is the extension — Skuld 09:06, 5 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 01:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) ok, ill change that when. - Leader Rat (talk) 12:27, 17 January 2007 (CST) Your Name... ..is actually kinda funny =P. Did you have any reason to choose that name? =P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 12:59, 20 January 2007 (CST) choosed this name beacuse i do like rats since i read my first discworld book. I almost love Death of Rats. - Leader Rat (talk) 02:35, 30 January 2007 (CST) image:Jahai Rat.jpg nice picture for u =)) --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 03:51, 30 January 2007 (CST) NICE XD - [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|'Leader Rat']] (talk) 04:47, 30 January 2007 (CST) Popularity I love my PvE mesmer. No one has said that about any other class on this page, therefore they're the most popular! :D -- Peej 16:55, 5 February 2007 (CST) Well i love Mesmers too, but they aint that popular in Pve as Warriors or Elementalists. Glad you like being a Mesmer, they need more and better PvE skills. - [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|'Leader Rat']] (talk) 06:49, 6 February 2007 (CST) I love IW mesmers in PvE, THK is easy with it. They really ''do need better PvE skills yeh --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 12:27, 6 February 2007 (CST) Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury Ahh, helps me Jahai. They keep changing their votes and just need 3 more negative to put it into unfavoured :(. Eloc jcg 02:40, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Well, theirs not much you, or me, can do about it. We can only hope.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 04:23, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::They are all like 'OMG! Let's get Dash!' Eloc jcg 14:05, 23 February 2007 (CST) Stiking out votes Well he asked for the SS warder and its on the bar why not strike it out its invalid. :Because its against the rules. Better to ask the voter himself/herself if they can strike them out by them self.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 03:14, 6 March 2007 (CST) Whatever don't care, don't see why you should either heh its a free world. Your sig Your sig on User talk:Wings That Heal was broken. It made my whole post purple. You might want to check out the change I made to fix it. -- (talk) 07:03, 6 March 2007 (CST) y dont you use a rat in ur sig? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 09:26, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Testing. Cool.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 10:36, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :just need a space in between like this, ''Leader Rat'' -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 19:52, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::No i dont.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 05:50, 20 March 2007 (CDT) looks beta ''Leader Rat'' ''Leader Rat'' —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wings That Heal ( ) 10.52, 20 mars 2007. Your IGN? Hello, I'll need your IGN to give you the pig. Thanks! --User:Albinobird 12:40, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Spiky Bits.- ''Leader Rat'' 12:57, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'll try to get it to you now. --User:Albinobird 13:04, 17 March 2007 (CDT) GW:1RV Just a reminder. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:06, 18 March 2007 (CDT) This user is quicker than me! Lol! (I seem to recall seeing a user box for that somewhere) well I'll leave the recent changes in your hands cos it's time for bed! --JP 18:37, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Im using "Too Slow!".- ''Leader Rat'' 18:39, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Reminder Hey, you posted as a contestant in my build contest, but I haven't received a link for at least one of your builds and judging will begin sometime next month, so if I don't have your build(s) your build(s) won't be judged. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:29, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Happy now?.- ''Leader Rat'' 14:18, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Hello I fixed grammar error(s) in one of your userboxes. And thanx fro the tip regarding sigs.Dark0805 23:28, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC)